ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Returning to Paris: 1832
Using the scroll once again, both Kiva and Reia returned to Paris in the year 1832, only a few days before the Revolution begins and more people are getting poor and desperate. Reia: This is worse than I thought... ???: You bet that was, missy. Come on, boys! - A boy climb down from an elephant statue and confronts Reia and Kiva. Reia: Listen to me, you have any idea what the bloody hell this is? ???: Yep, the time for a revolution. Reia: What? ???: Let me show you. Come on. - The boy ran towards an alleyway when he sang what happened. First off, his name is Gavorche and the people around are fighting for freedom of France. Reia: I have no idea... Political control..seems to be in effect here. Kiva: Either that or the Heartless. Reia: We better find out what's going on here. But first, we better find this barricade the rebels have settled up. Kiva: Yeah. I'm a little curious about this too.. - On the way there, they found Jean and his new daughter, Cosette, who is a lot older and is close to Jean. Kiva: Hey, is that Cosette? Reia: Yeah, she looks great. Kiva: Should we talk to her? Reia: Sure. - Both Kiva and Reia walked towards Cosette when Jean spotted them. Jean: Kiva? Reia? Why are you two back here? Kiva: We came back to see you. Cosette: Oh, you two must be the ladies papa mentioned... Kiva: Yeah, we are. I'm Kiva and this is Reia. Reia: What an honor to meet you, Cosette. Cosette: You as well. Kiva: Wow.. You look beautiful. Cosette: Aww... Thank you so much. Reia: Say, Cosette.. What brings you out here in the town square? Cosette: Papa brought me here for new clothes. Kiva: Oh, cool! Reia: I know your dad insists that you are staying hidden.. But we can't let you be alone for so long.. Kiva: Yeah. Cosette: I appreciate your help, but papa is all I have left. Reia: Hmm... Kiva: Oh, that's right... Reia: Anyway, need new clothes, Kiva? Kiva: What, seriously? Reia: If you want to, we can. Kiva: Not right now. Reia: Alright. Cosette: So, are you two sisters? Kiva: Yeah. Cosette: How come? Reia: Some events happened and I know she needed the love she always wanted. Kiva: Yeah, you remembered.. Reia: Of course I do. - Little did they realize, an unknown man looks at Cosette and falls interested. Reia: Anyway, I'm sure that you are having a good time. Cosette: Oh yes, here. These are some snacks I picked up. I was going to safe them for later, but I think you two deserve it. Kiva: Umm... What is this...? Reia: That is a common French treat: A croissant. And she allow us to have them. Kiva: Oh, alright. Thanks. - Cosette handed over the croissants to Reia and Kiva. Reia tried it first. Reia: Wow.. This is great. Give it a try, Kiva. Kiva: Okay, Reia. - Kiva then tries the croissant she is handed from Reia. Kiva: Mmm.. That was good. Reia: Yeah. Hmm? - Reia quickly looked behind her and a man ran away. Reia: Say, Kiva? You can take Cosette home. I'll be back for you. Kiva: Alright, Reia. Reia: Don't worry, I'll be fine. Kiva: Promise me you'll come back.. Reia: *giggled* I promise. Kiva: Good. I'll see you soon. - Reia chased after one of the rebels. Category: Scenes